


Jelly Babies To Manual

by Lothiriel84



Series: Another Cup Of Coffee [8]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I just never want to let you go





	Jelly Babies To Manual

“I was just thinking, we could have cola-flavoured candies – you know, the ones made out of gelatine? I bet the kids would love them,” he pondered, half between himself, as he relished the feeling of David’s fingers running gently through his hair.

“I guess I could come up with something along those lines, yes,” David agreed after a moment, though most of his attention appeared to be focused on the task at hand. Not that Dave was about to complain; his enjoyment of having his hair touched was up there with David’s delight in touching it, which made it a win-win situation for both of them.

He turned his head just a little, pressed a quick kiss against David’s collarbone. “It’s a good thing that you finally came around to decontaminating the meat machine. Think of all the gelatine-based goods we can now produce on an industrial scale – marshmallows, glue, hair gel.”

“Ah, speaking of hair gel,” David started, somewhat hesitantly. “I really wish you would stop using it so much. Or, you know, at all. You have such nice hair, it’s quite a pity that you insist on ruining it by applying unnecessary hair products.”

Dave hummed noncommittally, though he made a mental note of it. He knew how particular David was about some smells and textures, and he had recently started to notice how he seemed to avoid cuddling unless Dave washed all the gel away from his hair first.

“How’s your project for vegetarian gelatine coming out, by the way?”

David wrapped a loose curl around his finger, tucked it behind Dave’s ear. “I’m still working on it. I’m fairly confident everything will fall into place, eventually.”

“I have complete faith in you, man,” he declared with conviction, as he lazily reached for David’s hand, and pressed it against his lips.

“Ah, um, do you want to – you know?” David ventured to ask, his cheeks turning an improbable shade of pink.

“Hm, I’m not sure I know what you’re referring to,” he grinned, cheekily. “You’ll have to be more specific, I’m afraid.”

“Sometimes I don’t even know why I put up with you,” David announced, only to trail off as Dave started brushing a trail of soft kisses down the side of his wrist.

“I bet it’s because of my beautiful, beautiful hair,” Dave joked, before he finally rolled over and kissed him fully on the lips.


End file.
